


The Savior of Time

by louise_campbell



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen Walker is a Noah, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louise_campbell/pseuds/louise_campbell
Summary: After the end of the Holy War, Allen become the new Millenium Earl, but all his comrades gets killed. Wanting to change the history, he somehow go back in time, just after Lulubell's attack. Will he be able to save his friends?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own D. Gray Man.

It was dark. All Allen could see was blood.  _ Their _ blood. In his hands. The fair light of the full moon barely illuminated their corpses. Lenalee. Lavi. Even Kanda. Everyone. They died because of him. Because he couldn’t save them.

 

The blooded Sword of Exorcism was still is his hands. He succeeded to defeat the Earl, but what for? They all died.

 

_ “I wish i could give them a new destiny.”  _ The white-headed exorcist felt the tears coming down his face.  _ “I wish i could go back in time and save them all. I can’t do it by myself!” _

 

**“If you wish to destroy the time, my dear old friend”** He heard a familiar voice talking in his head,  **“maybe you should ask your innocence about it.”**

 

_ I’m the destroyer of time after all, right?  _ Maybe if he could go back, he could save them and change his own destiny. Maybe… maybe he could even save Neah as well.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to reach for his innocence. He felt the familiar power fill every cell in his body.  _ Crown Clown. _ If it wanted, maybe—  _ Shit _ . He felt blood coming down his throat. His body couldn’t take it?  _ “Please. Just a little bit more power.”  _ No. He had to do it. He  _ needed  _ to do it. He couldn’t be alone. He needed them. He needed Lavi’s idiot jokes and Kanda’s curses. He needed Komui’s sister complex and Cross’s womanizer way. And he needed Lenalee’s smile. Damn. Those smiles. How could he live without them?

 

He focused on his wish.  _ Oh, how could I forgot Jerry’s food?  _ That surely would be the first thing to do when—

 

And it went all black.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

He woke up to the sound of someone’s crying. Silver eyes opened just to discover it was Lenalee’s. “If only I wasn’t so useless… I could have saved them!” He heard her sad voice talking. Allen searched the room a little bit and wasn’t hard to find out he was in the Order’s infirmary.  _ Why I am here? Why she’s alive? _

 

But it wasn’t just her… Kanda and Lavi are there too. Trying to comfort her, from what it seemed. Well, just Lavi. Kanda was ‘che’ing like always.  _ Why is everything just so familiar? _

 

“Oh, Allen, you’re awake!” he frowned when Lavi noticed his confused look.  _ What the hell is going on? _

 

“Hey, Lavi.” the boy answered, trying to get up. But he was taken by some dizziness, and just relaxed in the bed.  _ Why is his body aching so much?  _ “What... happened?”

 

“Don’t move! Yours injuries will start bleeding again!” Lenalee said, worried.

 

“You and Lena were fighting the Level 4, remember?” Lavi explained. “Right after the Noah’s attack. You blacked out.”  _ Noah’s attack? He meant Lulubell’s attack? _ How could it be? He really got back in time?

 

If it really worked, that means… the Order don’t know the truth about him yet. They don’t know about Neah, or Mana… “How’s everyone?” even though he knew the answer, Allen had to ask. “What happened to the akuma?”

 

“We lost some Finders and scientists… like Tapp. And Johnny is in a wheelchair. His column was in a pretty bad state, but he will walk again.” Allen already knew about all that, but he couldn’t avoid the tears. “And the akuma was destroyed.”

 

“I’m sorry. If only I was stronger…”

 

“You can’t help, Allen. It’s not your fault. You did everything you could.” Lavi’s words make him smile. Oh, he missed that. The lovely reunion was cut off by the boy’s stomach rumble, which made Lavi and Lenalee smile. He  _ really _ missed that.

 

“So, when will I be able to eat something?”

 

“Matron said you could get up as soon as you wake up.”  It was Lenalee this time. “Should we go to the cafeteria?”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

The mood in the cafeteria was terrifying. Lenalee couldn’t stop crying, and even Lavi was showing it off. Allen felt a little bit happier for finally eating Jerry’s food, but even though, he was still sad. He couldn’t stand see all that happening again.

 

He need to change things. He need to show the Order he’s trustworthy. Besides that, he need to save his Master from dying. But how? His priority is not letting the Order know about Neah.

 

**“I suggest you to talk to that damn Cross”** he heard Neah saying.  **“The Order only knew about you that time because he told them.”**

 

_ “I shall do that. But I need to find out how to get to talk to him, first. We can’t see each other, remember?” _

 

“--len! Allen!” The voice of Lenalee distracted him from his thoughts. “Are you ok? Are you in pain?”

 

“I’m fine, Lena. Sorry for worrying you.” He gave her that usual fake smile. But that wasn’t a lie. He’s not in any pain, even with all that damage. His noah already healed him. “I was just lost in thoughts. That’s all.”

 

“May I ask?” Lavi cut off, suddenly curious about what the boy had in mind.

 

“Oh, just worried about the others that got hurt.”  _ That  _ was a lie. He couldn’t care less about them. It’s not like the boy didn’t like those people, it was just that… He couldn’t feel worried. He couldn’t feel anything at all. “Well, I’ll get back to my room, if I may. I’m tired.”

 

“Rest well, Al. Don’t strain yourself.”

 

“ _ Che. _ Stupid  _ beansprout _ .” He heard Kanda saying just when he was heading off. That make the white-headed smile.

 

Instead of heading to his room, Allen go to where he know he could find the person he wanted to see: his Master’s room. Which was surrounded by CROW’s agents.  _ Shit. _

 

“You can’t be there, Walker.” The familiar CROW said. “I went to the infirmary to check on you, but you were gone. Where did you go and why’re you here?” Shit. Shit.  _ Shit. _ Link.

 

“I was just getting some food, relax.”  Why is Link here? “I just wanted to check on Master.”

 

“Cross Marian is a general, you know. He can take care of himself.”

 

“I don’t think that’s true, specially when there’s women around.” He felt Neah smiling to that. He couldn’t help but smile too.

 

“What are you talking about,  _ stupid apprentice _ ?” Allen frowned when he heard the room’s door wide open. He was clearly drunk.  _ Oh, Master.  _ He saw General Klaud besides the red-headed.

 

“What was I saying?” the boy smiled at Link. “But I see you just  _ fine _ , Master.”

 

“Walker. You shouldn’t be talking to him. You’re under surveillance, remember?”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Link. I’m going back to my room. I really just wanted to check on Master, like I said.” He looked at Cross, talking with his eyes.  _ Master will understand, right? _ “What if someone’s after him? The Noah entered here once, it means they could do it twice. Can’t I worry about my Master?”

 

“What are you talking about, Walker?” Link failed to see that Cross frowned to those words.  _ He did understand, right? _

 

“Nothing, don’t worry. Forget I ever said that.” the boy started heading off. “It’s just, how knows the _ truth _ , right? The same way Lulubell entered, someone’s else could. They’re after the generals, you see. Let’s go, Link.”

 

_ “I really hope he understood.” _

 

**“Pretty sure he did. Cross isn’t dumb, boy. You shouldn’t worry about that. But the watchdog is also smart, you see. He’s suspecting something.”**

 

_ “Hm, that’s not worrisome. Trust me.” _

 

**“That’s something else I must tell you, my dear. My Noah is a little bit restless. And I pretty sure the Earl and the other Noahs are also feeling that. Well, I can only assume that Crown Clown and the other innocences are feeling as well. Including the heart.”**

 

_ “Restless? Why?” _

 

**“Even though we’re back to the past, the future’s still affecting you. You’re healed and still able to talk to me, right?”** Silver eyes went wide. **“Don’t forget that you’re not only the Destroyer of Time and the Noah of Destruction, but also the new Millenium Earl now. And there shouldn’t be two Millenium Earls.”**

 

_ “Oh. That’s pretty fucked up.” _

 

**“Yes. I don’t think this world can take two Earls. It’s starting to collapse. Even though the exorcists still aren’t able to feel it, they will.”**

 

_ “So I should hurry and kill the Earl, right?” _

 

**“No, you should take care. The Order wanted to execute you when they found out that you were a Noah, imagine what they’ll do when they find out there’s another Earl and that he’s you.”**

 

_ “Shit.” _

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

It was two weeks since Allen woken up. The innocence has been more active, just as Neah predicted. The Order’s suspecting that’s some plan of the Earl. _ If they only knew. _

 

Komui had called him to his office to a new mission. Central thought it was okay to Allen go on missions even in surveillance, but only if Link was there and he wasn’t alone. “Called me, Komui?” He searched the room to find that Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Krory and Miranda were also there.  _ Six exorcists? _

 

“Yes, Allen. Good morning.” The chief hand over the mission file to Allen. “So, there’s been strange reports that indicates the presence of innocence around Atacama Desert.”

 

“Atacama? Why’s the South American branch not responsible for that case?” Lavi asked.

 

“Well, they have no exorcists. We’re the branch that has the biggest number of exorcists, and that’s the reason they called us for help.” Komui sighed. “Moving on, there’s been reports of missing villagers in a nearby town, called Saint Peter of Atacama. There’s no more than 3000 residents in there.”

 

“And, hm, how is that related to akuma?” It was Krory this time.

 

“We have no evidence of akuma activity, but the only body that was found didn’t have one of it’s internal organs, even if there was no cuts or bruises.” Everyone’s eyes widened to that information. No bruises? That’s Tyki Mikk doing, right? But why would a Noah attack a small town in a desert? “That’s the reason we’re sending the seven of you to there.”

 

“S-Seven?” Miranda timid voice was heard.

 

“Yes, seven. General Cross Marian will meet you there.”

 

“M-Master?” Cross? Allen thought they couldn’t be near each other…  _ So why? _ “I thought we could be in the same place.”

 

“Indeed. But we have no exorcists left and that mission is our first priority, since it’s obvious the Noah are involved.” Komui sipped his coffee. “You’re going tonight, so get some rest and read the reports. Any questions?”

 

“How many disappeared?” Lenalee indaged.

 

“Twelve in a week, so far. Just one were found, as I said.”

 

“I don’t understand. Why the Noah would be after some people in some town in the middle of nowhere?” Lavi just put Allen thoughts into words.

 

“We don’t know for sure, but the South American branch thinks there’s some innocence is this town, as there’s been reports of some girl that foresees people futures.”

 

“B-But why the Noah…?” Miranda asked.

 

“Well, we all know they’re pursuing the heart. Maybe that person that died had innocence?” Krory answered.

 

“Indeed.” Komui said. “We’ll only know when you got there.”

 

_ Tyki Mikk, huh?  _ Allen just hoped the reason he killed that person was innocence, and not Tyki’s bloodlust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own DGM!

 

Allen had never been to South America, so they took a ship to Antofagasta, in Chile.

“People won’t die during the time we’re coming? It’ll take a week, right?” Lenalee sounded worried. Indeed, it’ll take five days by ship and two more by foot. If twelve people died in on week, how more’ll die until they get there?

“It’s alright, Lena. Cross is already there.” Lavi tried to comfort her. “Although I don’t think he’ll try to save anyone that’s not a woman.”

“Che. What a annoying _rabbit_ .” _Great_ , Kanda was cheing again. “Don’t you thinks that’s kind of weird?”

“W-W-Weird?!”

“Sure. The Noah attacking random people. And there’s no signal of innocence besides some girl that supposedly can foresee the future.” Lavi agreed. “That’s odd. Why those people and not the accommodator?”

“ _Che_ . Maybe they are being killed because they are linked to someone, just like that stupid _beansprout_ .” Lavi’s eyes widened and looked at his friend. Allen didn’t heard what Kanda said. Maybe he’s too lost in his thoughts. But it’s obvious to the Bookman Junior that his comrade’s hiding something. Why Tyki Mikk tried to kill him? The Noah clearly said he was pursuing him because of his link with someone. _But who?_

He then noticed all of them were looking at the white-headed boy. _What he’s thinking about?_ “Hey, Allen?” When the boy didn’t answer for the ninth time, he could just imagine what was in his mind. He was worried, and the other’s faces were showing Lavi the same concern. “Well, maybe he’s just spacing out again?”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allen was really lost in thoughts. What else will change in this timeline? This killing didn’t happened the other time and is certainly caused by him. The Noah are agitated. He is agitated. Maybe the innocence is too?

_“Hey, Neah.”_

**“Yes, my dear?”**

_“Why didn’t I become a fallen?”_ The exorcist was thinking about that since he woke up the last week. How can he be a accommodator and a Noah at the same that? More than that, how can he be the _fucking_ next Millenium Earl?

**“I suppose is because the heart still loves you. No matter what you did or what you are.”** The Noah was really agitated. **“But that’s just a guess. I don’t really know how the innocence works. Even less the heart.”**

_“I’m getting nervous, Neah. This will end bad.”_

“-ker!” He woke up to the real world with the angry voice of Link calling for him. Oh, they aren’t close yet, right?  


“Sorry,” The white-headed tried to look calm. They probably already noticed something’s wrong. “I think I spaced out again. What’s the matter?”

“Finally, _beansprout_ ” the Bookman apprentice said. “I was trying to call you for ages. Something’s wrong, Allen?” Uh. _Fuck._ Allen. Not beansprout. Allen.

“I’m just a little worried.” the boy smiled softly. “I just thinking about a reason why the Noah are killing those people, that’s all.” he then looked down and hold Timcampy is his hands. “I have a bad feeling. That something isn’t going to end well. I hope that i’m just feeling things.” _Even more if that’s something to do with me, which probably do._

“Can I ask you something, Allen?”

“Uh, sure.” Again. _Allen._ He don’t like where this is going.

“I saw in Tim’s records that Tyki Mikk said he was after you because you’re linked to _someone_ .” Oh. _Definitively_ not good. “Do you know who that person is? I thought about the Fourteenth, but…”

“I can’t say I know who is, Lavi” A lie. He surely knows. How could he forget that person? “But I don’t think is the Fourteenth. I didn’t even knew about him before the Ark.” Another lie. “But master should know something about it.”

“General Marian Cross?” Link said, clearly curious about where this conversation’s going. That’s his job, after all. “You’re saying the he in fact have some kind of relationship with the Fourteenth Noah?”

“I really don’t know. It was just a guess. He knew I could control de Ark that time.” Allen stood up, trying to get out of there in anyway he could. “I’ll go to the cafeteria eat something and then patrol a little, ok?” He looked at Timcampy, waiting for the golem to come with him. “Let’s go Tim.”

Link sighed. Why him? This job certainly isn’t the most pleasurant one. “I’ll join you, Walker.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The exorcist ate the fast he could and got to the deck to patrol. He didn’t felt any akuma nearby yet, and that’s strange. Six exorcists in a ship and no akuma? “Hey, Link.”

“Yes?” the blond inspector seemed a little off.

“Is just me that think it’s weird there’s no akuma around?” That made the inspector look at him with distrust. Allen climbed the sails up to get a better look to the area. “I mean. We’re six exorcists in one boat and it’s already been four days. We are getting closer and closer, but that’s no signal of innocence or akuma yet.”

“You’re saying that the ship should be attacked, Walker?”

“Of course not.” He take one more look before going down. “That’s a good thing. But being a good thing doesn’t mean is not suspicious.” He noticed that Link was expecting a conclusion so he kept talking. “The last time we all were in a ship together, Tyki Mikk sticked a hole in my heart.”

“In your heart?”

“Sure, Link.” he stopped in the deck and started staring the ocean, deep thinking. “The only reason I’m alive know is because my innocence filled my heart and saved my life.”

“That wasn’t on your files.” The blonde said, shocked. _The innocence saving the accommodator’s life?_ He clearly have to much to learn about this kid.

“That’s a lot of things about me that aren’t in my files, Link.” The inspector eyes widened, seeming curious about what the boy just said.

“Can you explain what you mean, Walker?”

“I don’t mean anything but what I said, you see.” The confused look on Link’s face amused the white-headed. _That can actually be fun._ “Let’s go. I need some sleep. We’ll get to Valdivia tomorrow morning and I want to take some rest.” he smiled.

The inspector waited for the boy to take a few steps and then followed. _It’s not my job to interrogate him._ “I’ll report this, Walker.”

Allen ignored his watchdog shouting at him and headed to the room the exorcists are sharing slightly amused. _I shall have some fun._

“Ah, Allen!” the boy heard the green haired exorcist calling him on the hallway. “I was looking for you! Everything is in order?”

“Everything is so quiet that’s actually suspicious.” The white-headed smiled softly. He likes Lenalee’s company. “So, why are you looking for me?”

“Lavi wanted to play something to get distracted. Wanna come?”

“Huh? Play?” No matter how much Allen likes to be with her, he really want to rest. “Sounds fun, but I really want to rest a bit, just in case something happen.”

“Oh, Lavi also said you would come if I say we’ll play poker!”

“Poker?” Oh, great. Lenalee don’t know he’s a cheater. _Stupid fucking rabbit._ He’s going to pay for doing that to her. She’s innocent and will keep that way. “Sorry, Lena--” And his world became the black and white he’s so used to. “Akuma!” The scream was loud enough to all the exorcists in the ship to hear.

“Where? How many?” Kanda’s voice was the first to be heard, when the three headed back to the deck.

“The sky, near the continent! I can say how many exactly, but there’s a horde! Three or four hundred of them!”

“The continent? Maybe they are protecting it, in case someone try to enter?” Lavi guessed. “By the way, how can you see them, if we still are a few miles away?”

“It seems so.” Allen ignored the last question, praying for them don’t notice he didn’t wanted to answer. His eyes had indeed evolved two times. Now he can see akumas in miles, and also activate or deactivate his curse willingly. But him comrades don’t know that, of course. “They’re all low level, just one or two level 3. I can see no level 4. But there’s too much of them. The akumas didn’t notice us yet, I wonder what’ll happen when we get to the continent.”

“We shall get ready to our arrival tomorrow, then.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They got to Antofagasta at sunrise. The akuma were still there, but they didn’t seemed to notice the exorcists. _So they’re busy with something, huh?_

“They’re not attacking, that’s odd.” Lavi begun, “Maybe then didn’t notice us. If that’s the case, we should try to not use our innocence, unless inevitable.”

“I wonder if the residents can’t see the akuma or if they just don’t care.” Krory stated, visibly confused.

“That’s because everyone in this town is also akuma.” Allen started, “I don’t know why they’re not attacking us, but we shouldn’t complain. We can’t defeat all of them.” That make Kanda “che” again.

“The hell I’m going to let them go, _stupid moyashi._ ”

“It’s Allen, _bakanda_! And how we’re supposed to kill a thousand akuma?” Allen deactivated his curse. He didn’t want to do that in front of his comrades, but he couldn’t stand the sight.

“He’s right, Yuu--”

“Don’t call me by my first name, _stupid rabbit_!”

“I see what Allen means, Kanda.” Lenalee begun, ‘We should get out of this town. There’s a lot of villages on the way, and some towns as well. We can rest in one of them.”

“That’s right, Lena. We should get going.” Lavi agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reach La Luna village by sunset. They were still half way to go.

  
“We finally got somewhere!” Lavi groaned. “Any signal of akuma, beansprout?”

“Not that I can see.” Allen answered. “It seems they were only at the shore.” He started, “Maybe we should rest here and leave by the morning. We can also talk to the villagers and see if they know something about what’s happening in Saint Peter?”

“Yeah, that’s right. Let’s find an inn first.” Lavi sounded happy, like always. “Hey, beansprout. I wanted to ask you something since we got in the continent.” He approached the white-headed, in a way only they could hear each other.

“Yes, Lavi?”

“What happened to your curse when we got there?” Lavi begun, but then noticed the confused face of the kid, “I mean, I realized it deactivated.” _Of course he noticed, he’s Bookman apprentice after all._ “And since you can see so far?”

“I really don’t know, Lavi.” The boy tried to be vague, making himself clear that he didn’t want to talk about that, and maybe this way Lavi wouldn’t ask anymore. _How annoying._ Allen likes the exorcist, but his best friend’s so smart it was annoying sometimes. And well, he’s annoying even when he isn’t smart.

“I see. Sorry for bother you.” The red-headed was clearly suspicious. What the hell he’s hiding? _Oh, beansprout, you’re really a beansprout._

“It’s alright. And I really don’t know what happened.” The kid put his fake smile on his face. “I think we found an inn, by the way.” He sighed, relieved he could change the subject.

It wasn’t hard to find an inn. It was an old and small house by the entrance of the village, and they found out it was the only one.

“Good night, lady.” Lenalee greeted the host, a girl that seemed to be her age. “We need a place to stay at night, if it’s possible.”

“Sure. It’s been a long time since anyone comes to La Luna, after all.” The girl smiled softly. “I’m Nina, pleasure to meet you all.” She gave them a key to their room. “I hope I can help with everything you need. So, what bring six europeans to this cursed place?” _Cursed?_ The exorcists were shocked.

“C-C-Cursed?” _Great_ , Miranda was spouting already.

“We’re on our way to Saint Peter of Atacama. We need to investigate some stuff around there.” Allen tried to be polite. The face Nina did made him sure that something was wrong. _This won’t end well._

“I don’t recommend you to go there,” Nina begun, “The villagers are saying no one that goes there come back alive. I don’t know what business you have in that place, but if you go you surely be hurt.”

“What you mean this place is cursed, Lady Nina?” Lenalee was the one to ask.

“La Luna never was a famous place, milady. But since the travelers started to disappear in that town almost two weeks ago, some villagers here started to turn to dust out of the blue.” Nina answered. “So the villagers nearby invented the place was cursed by some which that can foresee the future.”

“So all people that got missing were travelers?” Lavi was curious. “Do you know why they went there?”

“They come to see that witch, you see.”

“Witch?”

“Yes. The one that can foresee things,” the girl started, “There was rumors she can also made wishes come true.”

“And why no one else went to consult with her?”

“This can be a large country, but people are superstitious, you see. They don’t believe something like that comes without a price.” The host made her way out. “I should go now. Good night.”

 

_Everything comes with a price, huh?_ This words muttered Allen’s head when the girl got out, and proceeded to do so until he fall asleep. _Things are getting more and more interesting._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for the reviews <3
> 
> So, I wanna know what ship you guys want! I didn't planned to have any in the story, but I can add one (or two?) :)
> 
> Tell me what you prefer, and R&R!

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it. Please remember that english is not my mother language, so there may be some mistakes. Please R&R!


End file.
